Primeval: The Next Generation - Episode 6 - Vancouver Vacation
by Swmoney11
Summary: The new ARC team join forces with the VARC to help trap a mysterious creature, that is on the loose in Vancouver. Will the teams be able to capture the creature, or will its deadly rampage continue? Find out in the penultimate episode of Primeval: The New Generation. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Primeval was created by Adrian Hodges and Tim Haines. I do not own Primeval, I only own the new team.

A/N: I know I've been away for a bit, college has been keeping me busy, but once again I'm back into writing mode. Thanks to everyone who is still following this series and reviewing, I really appreciate hearing what you think.

Please R&R, I always value your opinions.

* * *

Date: 22nd august 2030

A man jogged through Hastings Mill Park, as he passed a cluster of trees, he heard a low growl from under an overgrown area. The man stopped and turned towards the trees. Slowly he stepped towards the location of the sound. A second growl was heard. He stepped forward. "Hello?" he asked. He knelt next to a hedge. Suddenly, a huge creature with sabre-like teeth pounced out of the shadows, and with one swift movement it lunged for the man's neck, slicing his wind pipe. The second that the man stopped moving, the creature dragged its kill back into the shadows.

* * *

"So this is Vancouver" Thomas said looking around.

"Oh yes" Max smiled proudly, as a silver mini-bus arrived.

"Chilly though" Nick complained.

"It's not that bad" Sarah smiled, discreetly giving Nicks hand a squeeze.

"Hello Miss Miller" Leeds smiled stepping out of the mini-bus.

"Captain" Michelle replied, shaking Leeds hand.

"Miss Becker, Master Anderson, Master Cross" Leeds nodded, before turning to Nick with a puzzled face, "Master Temple, why are you here?"

"I fancied a holiday" Nick joked.

"Does Mr Lester know you're here?" Leeds asked sounding panicked.

"He's joking, he's back on the team" Sarah replied.

"Oh, a joke, I see" Leeds nodded, "Let's get you to the apartment.

"Good" Michelle acknowledged as Nick and Max started loading their bags into the Mini-bus.

"How's Mum and Dad?"" Max replied as he got into the Mini-bus.

"Your father's fine, I haven't seen your mother for a while" Leeds replied, "She's trying to find the creature."

"Right, let's get going" Michelle instructed as she and Thomas sat down.

"Miller, I'm team leader" Nick argued.

"Nick" Sarah hissed.

"Fair enough, give the command" Michelle sighed.

"Right…I suppose we should get going" Nick ordered. Thomas, Max and Sarah all burst out laughing, Michelle trying her best to hide a grin.

"Yes, of course" Leeds replied, as the Mini-bus set off.

* * *

"This apartment is fantastic!" Sarah beamed as she sat down on the sofa next to Nick.

"Yeah, it's great" Nick said as he put his arm around Sarah. Just then the phone rang.

"You get it" Sarah sighed.

"Fine" Nick sighed as he answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Nick? It's Evan, can you five get over to VARC now, we need you to take a look at something" Evan replied over the phone.

"On our way" Nick nodded.

The team were stood in the VARC's hub, with Evan Cross and Toby Nance; they were watching a screen full of images taken from possible incursion sites, the images ranged from victims to structural damage.

"What could have done that?" Michelle asked.

"That's it we don't know, Dylan thinks that it's some sort of big cat" Evan replied.

"Yeah, I can see why, its staying in areas with a lot of shade" Max replied, "perfect for hiding in."

"Do we have an era for it?" Thomas asked.

"We think. The two anomalies that it could have come through, last week, led to the Pliocene and the Ice age" Toby replied.

"That narrows it down" Sarah sighed.

"Big cat- Pliocene and Ice age" Nick said, trying to work it out, "Smilodon or Cave Lion."

"You worked that out just by knowing its behaviour and two possible time periods?" Toby asked, completely astonished.

"Your definitely Connors son" Evan laughed, as his phone buzzed, "Its Dylan."

"_Evan, I've sent you a photo, I think I've found it_" Dylan replied quickly before the line went dead.

"Nick, do you recognise that?" Evan asked, showing Nick the photo.

"Smilodon" Nick and Max both replied.

"Right tell Dylan we'll be there shortly, get Captain Leeds to meet us there" Evan instructed as he grabbed his black VARC jacket and black box, before he and the team headed out of the hub.

"Dylan, Evan's on his way" Toby repeated, "And he's bringing backup."

"_Good, I think I know where it's going_" Dylan replied.

"Times like this I really miss Mac" Toby sighed, tears in her eyes, "Well…miss him more."

* * *

I hope this chapter is alright, New World isn't really my speciality, but I though it would be nice to see how the VARC were doing.

Please review, I would appreciate your ideas on where this episode should go next.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Primeval was created by Adrian Hodges and Tim Haines. I do not own Primeval, I only own the new team.

A/N: Thanks to all who are still following the series.

Please R&R, I always value your opinions.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Over at the park, two black ARC SUV's ground to a halt. The first one carrying: Evan Cross, Nick Temple, Sarah Becker and Max Cross. The other contained: Captain Ken Leeds, Thomas Anderson and Michelle Miller.

"Here we are" Evan said as he got out of the SUV.

"Mum!" Max shouted as he ran out of the SUV.

"Max!" Dylan smiled as she hugged her son.

"Right, what do we know?" Nick asked as he walked over to Max and gave him an EMD.

Dylan turned to the overgrown trees. "Some sort of big cat, killed its victim and dragged it into the trees."

"It's a Smilodon" Sarah informed.

"So, what next?" Evan asked, taking an EMD.

"It will have stayed local, so we need to check the surrounding area" Max replied, Dylan nodded in agreement.

"Okay then. Me, Sarah, Max and Thomas, head to the beach, the summer Carnival is being held there today" Evan instructed, "Evan, Dylan and Leeds will take Cameron Avenue."

"What about me?" Michelle asked.

"You can stay in the SUV and when we find the sabre tooth, you can calm the witnesses down" Evan instructed.

"Let's go" Leeds said, as he Evan and Dylan ran towards a nearby street.

"Come on, let's go!" Max nodded.

"Right" Nick agreed, as the team ran towards the beach.

* * *

"Update please" Toby sighed.

_"Me, Sarah, Max and Thomas on to the beach, hack into the Summer Carnival security system, see if anything's been reported" _Nick replied.

"On it" Toby nodded hitting a few keys on the keyboard before replying, "Somebody has reported seeing a tiger."

_"Did they leave a description?" _Sarah asked.

"Umm…Yeah… Bulky body, no stripes but it had multi-coloured patches, big teeth, short stubby tail" Toby read.

_"Sounds like the Smilodon"_ Max replied.

"_Tell Evan's team to meet us there" _Thomas instructed.

* * *

"Okay" Dylan smiled at an old woman who was walking her Jack Russell, "Thanks anyway."

"Anything?" Evan asked walking away from a jogger.

"Nothing" Leeds replied, walking away from a door.

"Same" Dylan sighed, "Nobody has seen anything."

"So it can't have come this way" Evan sighed.

_"Evan, the creature's been spotted at the Carnival" _Toby reported, _"You need to get there now!"_

"On it" Evan nodded, "Let's get going."

"Sir" Leeds replied as they ran towards the beach.

* * *

"Toby, get these people out of here" Sarah gasped as the team stopped running.

Nick took a deep breath, composing himself, before saying "Right, let's head out."

The four of them jogged between the Carnival tents, trying to dodge the huge crowds of people. After five minutes a voice echoed over the coms, _"Nick where are you?" _ Evan asked, _"We're at the entrance."_

"We're near the food tent." Sarah replied.

"I know how to attract the Sabre tooth" Nick smiled.

* * *

Back at the ARC Captain Hillary Becker stood next the ADD talking to his wife.

"I'm sorry Jessica, I can't not say anything" Becker complained.

"Hilary, I haven't had a minute to talk to Sarah" Jess sighed, "Look I've had to file Nicks report on the Deinosuchus in Scarborough, as well as Michelle's report on the Daspletosaurus all while making sure Connor and Abby can't get access to it. In addition to this I've been manning the ADD 24-7 single handed because Ian is on medical leave, and I'm working here till tomorrow, then I get a day off and then it's the Garden Party when me and Toby are manning the command centre at the palace!"

"Okay, jess, calm down" Becker exhaled, "I still think Abby and Connor need to know."

"It's none of our business Hil!" Jess groaned, slamming her hands on the keyboard.

"She's out daughter!" Becker argued, almost shouting.

"HILARY LEAVE IT!" Jess screamed.

"Jessica stop shouting!" Lester sighed as he stepped out of his office.

* * *

Two updates in quick succession, not bad for me.

Please review, I would appreciate your opinions on this episode.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: Primeval was created by Adrian Hodges and Tim Haines. I do not own Primeval, I only own the new team.

A/N: Thanks to all who are still following the series. This chapter is a bit shorter than the first two, but it came to a natural end before I'd planned.

Please R&R, I always value your opinions.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"So you secret weapon is roast chicken?" Sarah asked, slightly confused.

"Sort of" Nick replied as he and Max set out the tenth roasted chicken on a table.

"Smilodon, like any big cat, has an excellent sense of smell" Max added, "If it smells the chicken, it should head this way."

"How can we be sure about Smilodon?" Sarah asked.

"Educated guess" Nick replied.

"Hey!" Evan shouted as he, Leeds and Dylan joined Nick and the team.

"Hi" Nick replied.

"What's the plan?" Dylan asked, glancing at the table of fried food.

"Evan, you Dylan and Leeds get everyone out of here, and then get Michelle and Ange to debrief them. While we" Nick replied, smiling at his team, "Do what we do best."

"Right let's go!" Evan shouted as he Dylan and Leeds ran off into the crowd of people.

"Now we wait" Max announced.

"Sounds fun" Sarah sighed.

* * *

"Speak to me guys?" Toby asked from the VARC hub.

_"Toby; Evan, Dylan and Leeds are evacuating the area. Michelle is debriefing anybody that might have seen it, send Ange down, there's a huge crowd to get through" _Nick replied, _"Me, Sarah, Thomas and Max are waiting for the Smilodon."_

"Waiting? Shouldn't you be looking?" Toby asked, sounding confused.

_"Long story, just keep the public and the press out of here" _Max replied.

"On it" Toby nodded, "Ange, get down to the Carnival ASAP."

_"On my way" _Ange replied.

"Sure can get lonely here" Toby sighed.

_"I'll add a talking computer into the detector, should keep you company" _Evan laughed.

"Thanks" Toby sighed.

* * *

"Right that's everyone out" Evan sighed.

"Good" Michelle replied, "Oi! Listen up!"

"Everyone be quiet!" Ange snapped, as the crowd fell silent.

"Right, nothing to worry about! A Cougar has escaped from a private zoo!" Michelle announced.

"But Predator Control are on the scene" Ange reassured.

"16 years being part of ARC International, and were still using Mac's Predator Control excuse" Dylan sighed.

"I know" Evan sighed.

_"I wish Mac was still here" _Toby whispered.

"I know Toby" Evan sighed.

_"What? Did I say that out loud?" _Toby panicked before cutting the coms off.

"I wish he hadn't gone through" Evan added.

"I know" Dylan smiled weakly, taking her husband's hand.

* * *

Back on at the Carnival, Thomas Anderson sat in the passenger side of the SUV, with a touch screen tablet with thermal satellite image, "It's near!"

"Thanks Tom" Max replied.

"Direction?" Nick asked.

"West" Thomas answered.

"Try again?" Sarah asked, annoyed at Thomas' instruction.

"Behind you" Thomas sighed, taking an EMD before placing the tablet on the seat a joining the team.

Suddenly a huge cat with sabre teeth, lunged out of shadows, grabbed one of the chickens, before storming back out of sight. The team turn around to see the collapsed table and the rest of the chicken on the floor.

"It's behind us?" Sarah asked, raising an eyebrow.

"To be fair it did appear from behind" Max replied, "Just that if we hadn't turned around it would have been in front, and we would have caught it."

"It must have moved around the other side" Nick replied, "Thomas get back in the satellite and find it!"

"Yep, on it" Thomas nodded taking the tablet out of the SUV.

* * *

Oh, so close yet so far, the creature escaped again.

Hope this chapter wasn't too short, the next one should be longer.

Please review, I would appreciate your opinions on this episode.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: Primeval was created by Adrian Hodges and Tim Haines. I do not own Primeval, I only own the new team.

A/N: Thanks to all who are still following the series. I though it was about time ARC International made an appearance.

Please R&R, I always value your opinions.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"What's the situation in Vancouver?" Kira Mercer asked.

"Apparently they've just lost the Sabre Tooth" Kendall replied.

"Brilliant" Mercer smiled.

"Would you like us to intervene Ma'am?" Kendall asked.

"No, we have all we need" Mercer smiled, as she and Kendall headed down some steps into a huge room, filled with creatures in small cages.

"Miss Fairweather, we hear you have an update" Kendall asked.

"Sir, Ma'am. To ensure all the creatures do as instructed, we will surgically implant each creature with one of these" Fairweather replied, taking up a small device that contained a small red cylinder that was attached to a silver cylinder body with eight spikes at the base of it. Attached to the side of the devise, were two black antennae like tubes. "This is a neural clamp; it will override the creatures' natural instincts."

"Excellent, get to work fitting them" Mercer nodded.

"Yes Ma'am" Fairweather replied.

* * *

"Evan, turn left!" Thomas instructed as the black SUV contain Evan, Thomas, Nick and Sarah raced down the road towards the North West beach, "It's just at the end of Marine Drive." He was following the creature on the tablet via one of the ARC's Satellites.

"Why's it going back to the beach?" Sarah asked.

"Evan, are there any other events happening on the beach?" Nick asked.

"Not that I know of, but let's wait and see" Evan replied.

Just seconds behind them, a second SUV containing Dylan, Max, Leeds, and Michelle, followed in pursuit of the creature.

"It doesn't make sense" Dylan sighed, "the creatures heading back to the beach."

"I'm tired of seeing sand" Max sighed.

"Oh yeah, how did the holiday go?" Dylan asked.

"Apart from the anomaly, alright" Max replied, a smile growing across his face, "Especially seen as Nick and Sarah…"

"Nick and Sarah what?" Michelle asked.

"Tell you later" Max grinned.

"Anyway, let's get the creature" Ange sighed.

* * *

Back on the beach a family of four were sat on the sand having a picnic and enjoying the summer sun. In front of them, was a small tray barbeque with burgers and sausages. Unknown to them, a huge cat with long sharp teeth, watched from the shadows. As the smell reached the creatures nostrils, saliva ran down its sabre teeth. Nose twitching, it steadied itself before pounding out of the bushes, leaping towards the family.

"No you don't!" Max shouted as he fired his EMD several times, knocking the creature to the ground.

"What is that!" the woman shrieked.

"It's just a cougar" Michelle replied, "Predator Control have dealt with the creature, let's get you four out of here."

"Right" The family agreed as they ran away.

"Not bad Cross" Michelle smiled.

"Not too bad yourself" Max smiled.

"Hate to break you two up, but let's take this to the menagerie" Evan grinned.

"What?" Max asked, sounding horrified.

"Nothing" Evan replied, as he and Dylan picked the creature up before carrying it towards the SUV.

* * *

Again this chapter is a bit shorter, but hope it wasn't too bad.

Hope you didn't mind the short moment between Max and Michelle, possibly the next pairing, but I'm not sure yet - what do you think?

Please review, I would appreciate your opinions on this episode.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: Primeval was created by Adrian Hodges and Tim Haines. I do not own Primeval, I only own the new team.

A/N: Thanks to all who are still following the I've tried to add more characterisation so I hope that comes across.

Please R&R, I always value your opinions.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Back at the VARC, Evan Cross and Toby Nance were stood by the ADD with Max Cross, Michelle Miller, Thomas Anderson and Sarah Becker. The group were laughing and joking. Well all but Thomas who just stood there with a false smile.

Thomas has had trouble most of his life fitting in, mainly because difference in times between his parents; this has made him unable to be able to say when he belongs. He is perfectly at ease with people he knows well, such as Max, Nick and Sarah, But been part of a bigger group, with people he doesn't know very well, he struggles to fit in with the crowd. Max knowing this doesn't try to force him to speak, as he only ends stammering to find something to say, which tends to leave an awkward silence.

Max glanced over to Thomas, seeing his clearly false smile, he pulled his best friend to the side, "You alright?"

"Yeah, lucking forward to getting home" Thomas replied, his Sociophobia starting to take over.

Max looked at his friend, he had enjoyed been back in Vancouver for the last few days, but even he had to admit he was looking forward to going back to the UK, "I know what you mean mate" He made a small smile, before turning back to the group. He started to walk back when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Thomas with a genuine smile.

"Thanks" He smiled. He and Max then headed back to the group just as Dylan entered the Hub.

Dylan walked towards the ADD, linking her arm with Evan's, "The Smilodon is secure, and for once so is Terry." She smiled as she said the last part. Terry the Terrorbird ran through an anomaly three months ago, the team put him back through easily enough, but when the locking device malfunctioned, the anomaly unlocked. Terry then ran back through moments before it closed. He has been breaking out of his enclosure every other day, keeping the VARC team on their toes.

"That Terrorbird has been nothing but trouble since day one" Evan grinned. Although Terry annoys the VARC team, he has become their team mascot, and as such all have soft spot for him.

A few minutes later, Nick Temple and Ken Leeds entered the Hub. The group turned towards Leeds, "Mr Lester has just contacted us, apparently he wants you five back at the ARC ASAP."

"According to Lester, Lieutenant Wells has just arrived in the Jet in a nearby airfield" Nick added.

"I believe the airfield is approximately ten minutes away" Leeds concluded.

"We best drop you lot off then" Evan smiled weakly.

"Captain, start the minibus up for us please" Dylan instructed.

"On it" Leeds nodded as he headed to the car park.

* * *

Ten minutes later, the Minibus pulled up at the side of a huge titanium plane, with two giant engines on its wings. The group of seven, headed towards the Jet. At the bottom of the huge loading ramp, Nick turned to Evan.

"Bye Evan" Nick smiled, shaking his fellow team leaders hand.

"See you later Nick" Evan nodded, before adding with a smile "Oh, and ask your father when he's going to fix that default locking mechanism."

"Sure, I'll get right on it" Nick joked. He turned to see Sarah shaking Dylan's hand before walking up the loading ramp of the jet. He headed towards his girlfriend, supposedly giving her hand a subtle squeeze, the second the pair were out of sight Max burst into a fit of laughter.

"did they seriously think they didn't see that!" Max laughed.

"Now I see what you mean" Michelle grinned.

"Yep…anyway…Bye" Thomas awkwardly announced before running up the ramp, and unintentionally knocking Max's balance.

Max tried to steady himself, but failed. He fell backwards, but stopped before he hit the ground. Regaining his balance, he turned to see Evan holding his arm, "Thanks Dad."

"No problem" Evan grinned.

"See you at the Garden Party" Michelle smiled, walking past Max and onto the plane.

"Bye Mom, Bye Dad" Max smiled, giving both his parents a hug.

"See you in a few days" Dylan smiled.

"Come on slowcoach!" Thomas shouted a grin on his face.

"Funny!" Max smiled, "First I'm slow on a jet ski, now I'm slow boarding a plane."

"At least you're consistent" Thomas smiled.

"Cheers mate" Max sighed bordering the plane.

Seconds later, the heavy titanium loading ramp close. Evan and Dylan steeped to the side, as the powerful jets roared to life, before taking to the sky. Moments after it flew out of sight. Evan turned to his wife, "I'm proud of him, he's really found his place at the ARC"

"Yeah, I still worry about him though, that T-rex attack hasn't helped" Dylan sighed, as Evan place his arm over her shoulders. Three years ago, an anomaly opened in the VARC's hub, where Max was doing his homework, and a pair of T-rex quickly entered the room. Luckily Leeds was nearby and quickly got Max out of the way, after that accident Dylan and Evan made the difficult choice to send Max to England so he could stay with the Anderson's.

"You don't need to worry, all five of them know what they're doing and according to Kieran, Max flew through his training program" Evan smiled comfortingly.

"I know I just worry about him when he's not here" Dylan smiled weakly.

The voice of Toby Nance crackled over the coms. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but Terry is in the Hub, and he's in a very bad mood" a loud crash sounded.

"Toby are you alright?" Evan asked.

"No" Toby replied seriously, "He's just smashed up the detector."

The couple let out a sigh of relief before running towards the Minibus.

* * *

"Look Jess, I'm not been stubborn but I think Abby and Connor have a right to know" Becker sighed.

Jess said nothing, taking her hands of the keyboard; she lowered her head into her hands. She and Becker had been having the same conversation all day; she had been trying to complete all her work for that day, as well as the work she missed while in Scarborough. She'd been praying for an anomaly, that would take Becker away for an hour or so, but that would just give her more work to do. On the whole she wasn't having the best day and anomaly or not it wouldn't get any better.

"Jess?" Becker asked, wondering why his wife wasn't replying.

"Fine!" Jess snapped, "Go and tell Connor and Abby, if that'll make you feel better!"

"Tell Connor and Abby what?" Connor asked. Somehow he'd managed to sneak into the hub without been noticed.

"Jess?" Becker replied, holding his hand out.

"Here" Jess sighed, handing her phone to her husband.

"Umm…how do you work this…?" Becker sighed, he wasn't the most technically minded, when he found what he was looking for, he turned it to face Connor.

"That's Nick and Sarah!" Connor exclaimed.

"Yes, Thomas took it while were in Scarborough, he uploaded it onto Facebook. It was just after the anomaly" Jess sighed.

"What?" Connor screamed, "How did I miss this?"

"You lot talking about Nick and Sarah?" Abby asked, joining them at the detector.

"Eh?" Connor exclaimed, "You knew as well!"

"Yeah, I have Thomas on Facebook, it came up on my notices" Abby replied, "Same as how Jess found out, and it's fine."

"FINE!" Becker shouted.

"Yeah, Connor will talk to Nick" Abby replied, "and Jess can talk to Sarah."

"Fine" Connor sighed, accepting that he didn't have a choice.

"Whatever" Becker huffed.

* * *

"Dr Truman" Kiera Mercer announced as she entered a lab, backing onto the room containing the two cryochambers.

"Ma'am" Dr Truman replied, she was typing on a touch screen but didn't turn to face her boss.

"Wake the prisoners" Mercer instructed, glancing at the cryochambers.

"Yes Ma'am" Truman nodded, tapping a few keys on the computer screen.

"I trust the control serum has been completed?" Mercer asked, stepping towards the technician.

"Just. They will be as mindless as Helen Cutter's clones" Dr Truman replied, tapping more keys on the screen.

"Excellent" Mercer smiled evilly, before turning and walking out of the room.

* * *

I hope you liked the funny moment between the Temple's and the Becker's, we don't often see an angry Jess.

Please take a moment to review, I really like to know what you think.

Keep an eye out, I'll be uploading **Primeval: The Next Generation - Episode 7 - A Royal Emergency **soon.


End file.
